


Forbidden Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kami is a rich noble, who could have any single girl in the room that night. Yet love wouldn't allow that. He only had eyes for one guest, even if that love was forbidden.





	Forbidden Love

            Kami sat at the table alone, quietly sipping at a glass of wine. He was at a grand ball and really should be dancing, if he ever wanted a chance of getting a wife. Social events like this were one of the few occasions when men and women got to speak to each other without elaborate excuses.

            It wasn’t that Kami wasn’t popular, he was rich and successful, good looking and a genuinely nice guy. In short, he was a catch and a lot of the women had asked him to dance. He was the one who had politely declined to every invitation. The women had begun to speculate that he was waiting for someone and were trying to guess who that could be.

            The truth was Kami did want to dance with someone else, only he couldn’t. Not because she was born to the wrong class but because they were born of the wrong gender. The person Kami wanted was a man and that was why he made no attempt at courting any woman.

            Kami sat watching the pianist, delighted by his skill. Like any noble he had learnt to play the piano but he had never been any good at it. Still he loved the sounds the instrument made when somebody of talent played it and this pianist was one of the best. His hands moved across the instrument as if he had been playing it his whole life, which he had, if rumours about him playing since he was three were correct.

            The pianist name was Gackt Camui. A noble like himself but of limited wealth. Still what he lacked in financial assets, he made up for in looks and he to was considered a catch. However he had announced his one love was his music and that he would never marry. The disappointed women had all, one by one, given up. Kami however knew this was a lie. The man had two loves and though piano was one, it wasn’t the one he put first.

            As if he knew Kami was thinking about him, Gackt looked up and caught him staring. Kami smiled and Gackt responded with a smile of his own before returning his full attention to the piano. Even though he wasn’t looking, Kami couldn’t help but smile as he knew he was the man’s first love.

            “Kami, you must dance if you ever want a wife.” His sister scolded him, bringing his attention back to the room.

            “I was just finishing my drink.” Kami lied and his sister rolled his eyes.

            “Anyone would think you don’t want a wife.” She scolded before introducing Kami to one of her friends. Knowing he was trapped, Kami had no choice but to dance with her and then a few other girls just to make sure she, or anybody else, didn’t get the wrong idea.

 

            As it got late, Gackt got up from the piano to a round of applause which he accepted happily. He was the kind of man who loved to be centre of attention and bowed politely to the crowd before mingling with the guests. The ball was officially over but it would be another hour or so before everyone left.

            After allowing a few other nobles to congratulate Gackt in person, Kami headed over for his turn.

            “You were wonderful, as always.” Kami complimented him.

            “Thank you,” Gackt replied. “I’m just glad you enjoy my music.”

            “I always do,” Kami replied. “You strike me as the kind of man who is talented in many areas.” He added. A perfectly innocent remark to anyone listening but one with a hidden meaning. ‘You are talented in bed to.’

            “I always try.” Gackt agreed politely.

            “I wish there was a way I could show my true appreciation for your music.” Kami said meaning ‘I want to have sex with you tonight’

            “Well if I think of something, I will have to come visit you,” Gackt replied. “If that is alright of course?”

            “That’s fine.” Kami agreed before making his excuses to leave. He knew Gackt would be visiting him later that night and had no further reasons to stay.

 

            Kami glanced at his watch once again. He hated this waiting part, as it always made him worry Gackt wouldn’t arrive. But like always Gackt eventually did, making his apologises for being delayed. Quickly and as quietly as possible, the two headed for Kami’s bedroom. Everyone else in the house was asleep and they didn’t want to wake them.

            Luckily the walls in Kami’s house were thick and prevented most everyday sounds from penetrating into other rooms. Something that allowed these late-night meetings to happen.

            “You seemed friendly tonight.” Gackt commented and Kami couldn’t help but be pleased at the hint of jealousy in his voice. It proved that Gackt had cared enough to watch him.

            “The first girl was my sister’s friend. I had to be nice to her, which of course led to me being nice to the other girls.” Kami explained with a shrug.

            “I suppose,” Gackt agreed, knowing Kami was right. “Still if you’re not careful, you might get yourself labelled a player.”

            “There’s no shame in a man playing the field,” Kami remarked. “Especially when it hides who his real night time companion is.”

            “True,” Gackt agreed. “As long as it’s only a rumour. Like the one of your secret girlfriend.”

            “Oh her,” Kami replied. “She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. She’s so talented and kind and I love her completely.”

            “Oh really.” Gackt asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Yes. But there’s one problem. She is a he.” Kami explained.

            “That’s not a problem. Let me show you.” Gackt replied before gently placing his lips on Kami’s own. The kiss was long and sweet but eventually Kami pulled away to state his concerns.

            “It’s still a problem you know.” He reminded Gackt.

            “Forget about it,” Gackt whispered. “Tonight it’s just you and me, as long as we’re happy nothing else matters.”

            “And when we wake up from the dream?” Kami asked, not entirely convinced by Gackt’s words.

            “We wait until we can dream again.” Gackt replied.

            “We have no other choice.” Kami agreed, as he initiated a kiss. As always Gackt seemed to have eliminated his fears with only a few words. He was so sure in himself, so strong, so utterly convinced that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, despite society’s objections. How could Kami not fall for someone like that? Someone who never failed to understand his needs, his wants, his desires. Somebody who took control and forced him down the path he wanted to follow but simply didn’t have the courage to do alone. Gackt was his ideal partner. Kami knew that. It was why he let Gackt have his heart, body and soul. Why could people be so blind? Why did they have to be so naïve?

Was this wrong? Were they living in sin? Was society right to scorn them? Kami refused to believe it. How could a love as pure and innocent as there’s, be wrong?

“Kami? You seem distracted.” Gackt complained.

“I was thinking.” Kami replied.

“Don’t,” Gackt ordered. “Thinking will only lead to doubts.”

“I can’t help it if I’m thinking.” Kami complained.

“I guess you can’t,” Gackt agreed. “You’re far to smart to stop thinking completely, think of me instead. Think of how it feels when my lips brush across yours. How much you enjoy my embrace. The pleasure we share when we make love.”

“Oh Gackt.” Kami sighed, grabbing his lover and kissing him hungrily. Gackt was right. He did love this. He needed Gackt.

Gackt smiled into the kiss, knowing he had erased the last of Kami’s doubts. Firmly, but still gentle, Gackt held onto Kami’s waist and pulled their bodies close. He slid his hands around to Kami’s lower back and held them together, as if he was trying to force their bodies to become one. One being made entirely of love and passion and lust.

Kami’s hands slid across Gackt’s back, content for now to just stand here and kiss. He could feel the firm muscles of Gackt’s chest, the soft touch of his lips, the playful movements of Gackt’s tongue within his mouth. However his attention was drawn lower, to the pressure of Gackt’s erection pushing against his crotch, as if deliberately teasing his penis to join Gackt’s. Deliberate or not, it didn’t matter, as Kami slowly became more and more aroused.

Gackt was rubbing against him now, erasing any doubt that this had been accidental. Gackt wanted Kami’s body to respond. Kami let out a small moan as Gackt’s hand slid into his trousers and began to stroke him until his lust was both obvious and demanding immediate attention.

Which is of course was when Gackt pulled away. He always did that. Made Kami’s body ache to be touched. Made Kami want him as bad as he wanted Kami himself.

“Gackt.” Kami complained in a small voice.

“I want to watch you undress.” Gackt announced and Kami nodded as he removed his clothes as fast as possible, exposing himself to Gackt’s hungry and lustful eyes.

“It’s impossible to remember just how beautiful you are.” Gackt commented, falling to his knees and beckoning Kami to come closer. Kami stepped a few steps closer and was pulled forward by Gackt’s hands, until the very tip of his erection brushed across Gackt’s lips.

“Do you want this?” Gackt asked, his lips brushing against Kami as he talked. Kami could only nod and Gackt moved a fraction away.

“I want it. Stop teasing me!” Kami complained and Gackt smiled up at him before closing his eyes and taking Kami within his mouth. His tongue gently licking experimentally along Kami’s length but Kami had already had enough of Gackt’s teasing. Stubbornly Kami moved his hips forward, forcing more of himself into Gackt. His point was obvious; You had better stop messing me about. Amused by Kami’s need, Gackt began to suck determinedly. Kami’s wish was his demand.

Kami moaned at the pleasure being given to him, losing himself within it. With Gackt he knew he could be free. Gackt wouldn’t tease him or shame him for having such an obvious desire. Gackt wouldn’t judge. He just accepted Kami’s needs and fulfilled them as best as he could.

Kami’s moan became a gasp as he felt a finger push into his entrance and only just managed to hold back the sudden orgasm. Gackt had never done this before and it had come as a shock. His moans came quicker now, as Gackt’s mouth gave him pleasure along with his finger deliberately hitting his sensitive spot again and again.

“Gackt.” Kami got out, a moan in itself. This only encouraged Gackt to slide in a second finger and he let out another moan, this one of both pleasure and slight pain. The second finger was too much and he lost control and came into Gackt’s mouth. The other man remained still except for his fingers, which still worked within Kami, preparing him for what was to come. Then, without fuss, Gackt swallowed and allowed Kami to pull away from his mouth.

“I need you so bad.” Gackt admitted, looking up into Kami’s eyes.

“I’m yours.” Kami replied, kneeling down so he could help Gackt undress. Gackt could normally ignore his lust and drag this out for what felt like an eternity, but it had been awhile since they had last had chance to meet like this.

Gackt’s clothes fell to the floor faster than Kami’s had but there was the two of them undressing him. With just one quick kiss, Kami got up and lied face down on the bed, waiting for Gackt to take him.

Gackt smiled as he saw how keen Kami was tonight. The first time they had done this Kami had been so scared and unsure. Still Gackt couldn’t help but be gentle. He positioned himself ready for entry but didn’t take it. Instead he leant forward and kissed Kami’s back and neck. He whispered words of love and appreciation into Kami’s ear. He needed Kami to know that this was more than sex, that this was truly an act of love.

Finally convinced he’d got his point across, he slid forward into Kami and smiled as the first pleasure hit him. Pausing while Kami’s body adjusted to his intrusion, he leant forward again and kissed Kami’s back one last time. Slowly he worked up his speed, enjoying the sounds he could make Kami make just by adjusting his position the tiniest bit, changing his angle of entry.

As he got faster, his moans too began to escape into the room, mingling with Kami’s own until he was no longer sure who was the one moaning. He didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Only two things mattered now, his pleasure and the man he was taking it from.

Kami had lost himself in the moment. His brain had shut off completely and he could only gasp and moan into the pillow as Gackt worked behind him. Gackt had made him his and Kami didn’t care. He wanted to belong to Gackt. He’d gladly give up everything for pleasure such as this. Had he been thinking straight he’d have known Gackt would never do that to him. Gackt respected his freedom and independence. However, Kami wasn’t thinking. He was lost to the world.

Gackt gasped and came into Kami, his energy and willpower spent. He collapsed on top of Kami and gasped for breath as his body slowly recovered from the pleasure he had just received. As he returned to reality, he rolled off Kami and lay beside the other man with a pleased smile.

Kami rolled onto his side and watched Gackt with an amused expression. He looked so pleased with himself and Kami couldn’t begrudge him that. He had every right to be pleased with what he had just done.

Kami moved slightly and lay beside Gackt, pressing their bodies together. Knowing that Kami needed to feel loved and appreciated, Gackt slid an arm around him, wrapping him into an embrace. There was no need for words, their actions said enough. Happy and content, the two lay together enjoying what they had. Gackt was right. Nothing outside this room mattered. The only thing that mattered was their love for one another. A love that would never die, or be forgotten. A love that could brave anything.


End file.
